Fragments, Remnants
by RemnantKey
Summary: It has been one year since Sora and friends defeated Xemnas, and eliminated Organization XIII. The worlds have been connected again, and life has become somewhat normal. However, Sora has been having visions..a new world has secretly been forming. Sora will venture out again, following these visions to this new world. This time, alongside his childhood friends.
1. Prologue: A Scattered Dream

**Prologue**

* * *

 _When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within._

Darkness. That was all that existed for as far as the eye could see. However, in the distance, there was light and...the ocean? The light crept closer, the sudden shift dilating the eyes. After a few moments, black sand and water came into view. Despite being surrounded by shadow, the black sea lapped just as gently as any other. As more of the beach entered visibility, a hunched figure, cloaked in black came into view. The figure was facing the sea, golden orbs the only visible feature underneath the hood.

"Darkness. All begins in it, and so must all end by it. It is the hearts true nature. But what of the shards left by those that fall to darkness?" The figure mused, very much proving to be male, the hunch not poor posture, but time ravaging his body. "For example, this decrepit body, once cast off, now returned." He stated as he stepped towards the lapping waves. "Such as I return, as do these shards. Like the hearts gathered by both the unversed and the heartless, they gather here, at the apex of darkness and it's power, beholden to no man. They gather, masterless and free. Yet...it is different...this is indeed a fortunate time to return.." The figure said as he drifted out of sight. Far ahead, in the distance, faint golden shards gathered, weaving and winding together, a definable object forming. However, after all the shards wove, the image remained incomplete. It was a shattered moon. The beginnings of a new world.

Suddenly, the light created by it became overpowering, the darkness was dispelled. First it became warm, then hot, then the warmth turned into pain.

Sora bolted up, a chill running up his spine. He had never seen that moon before..but somehow..he recognized it. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, closing his eyes as his left hand came up to rest on his chest. This was not the first time he had experienced that...vision? It felt far too real to be a dream, and the area that was shown felt..familiar somehow. And the figure..his heart sunk into his stomach whenever he dwelled too long on who that old man possibly was. It didn't help that he was wearing the cloak of the Organization. It was impossible. He and Riku had defeated every member of the Organization..hadn't they? He allowed the hand covering his heart to raise out in front of him, all the fingers extended as he focused for a moment...and a flash of white light temporarily illuminated his room. He was home. But, he knew now that he could not remain home. His fingers tightened around the grip of the Kingdom Key. This was the last day that he would be home. He was going to head out in the morning. Donald and Goofy were long gone, having taken up their respective roles in Disney Town again. However...Riku and Kairi were both on the islands still. Perhaps this could be the adventure they had sought out when they were still children...

 **Author's Note:** Alright, I'm gonna stop here for now. As you can most likely figure out, this is the first chapter of a Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and RWBY. True fans or just dedicated ones already know who was in this chapter, and to explain his appearance, this is set immediately after Dream Drop Distance, but before the events of the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III, and immediately after the events of season two of RWBY. I plan on making this a long term investment, and it very well will get violent and dark down the road, so hopefully this leaves those who read it wanting more. If you read it, leave a review telling me what I can do better, I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter One: Every Rose

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _The Path That We've taken will lead us, one final stand._

Beacon. Once a school, teaching those who wished to become hunters and huntresses of creatures once known as Grimm. And, weeks that seemed like eons ago, the students had foiled the plots of Roman Torchwick, and his mysterious allies. However, that had long since changed. The Grimm had given way to a much more dangerous ally, simply called "The Heartless". They had come in massive force. The army was useless. Even Ironwoods Atlesian Knights had proven ineffective against them. With the standing soldiers proving to be clunky and intensive on lives lost, Remnant had turned to the hunters and huntresses. Beacon had become just that. Remnant's last beacon of hope. If leading a team of students had been pressure, then knowing that all of Vale-no, all of the world was counting on her being an effective leader was like a ten ton brick on the shoulders of young Ruby Rose. Not that she could tell anyone, not even Yang. If they knew that she had a difficult time handling her responsibility now, her effectiveness as a huntress would be thrown into question again. Her age would become a factor. She couldn't let that happen. She sighed as she slowly swung her legs, sitting on the rooftop of the dormitory, letting out a sigh as she looked up at the fragmented moon and the stars.

"When did everything get so complicated?" She asked as she flipped backwards, landing on her feet as she heard the doorknob behind her turn, causing her to look over her shoulder, a bright, fake smile plastered on her face as Yang came into view. Her sister gave her a little knowing smile..but it didn't have any of her normal joking nature in it. It was serious. She felt her fake smile falter.

"Thought I'd find you here." Yang said simply as she gently closed the door behind her, sitting down on the ledge next to her sister, patting the space next to her.

"Yeah..I guess I have been coming up here a lot lately, huh?" She asked with a bitter chuckle, prompting another knowing smile from Yang.

"C'mon Ruby. Your my little sister. I can tell that something's up." She said as she wrapped an arm around the young girl, pulling her into a hug. "It's hard, knowing that everyone and their mother is counting on you, isn't it?" She asked, looking down at her with that same knowing smile.

Ruby sighed softly and nodded. "It just...before the heartless appeared, I already had enough pressure from being pushed forward two years, then expected to lead a team. Now, we're not students anymore. We have to be the real deal. Yeah, this is what we trained for, I know. But...I'm scared that I'm not ready..." She said softly, looking down at the courtyard. Yang always saw right through her. She didn't know how she was going to hide it from her. However, a moment after shep finished speaking, Yang squeezed her shoulder, causing Ruby to look up, finding an almost motherly smile on her face. "Ruby, your more than ready. Look at what happened with Torchwick and The White Fang. We're all fine. With a little help, we even saved the entire city from both the Grimm, when they were around, and the heartless just a few months ago. Your a great leader. Keep trusting yourself, like we all already do." She said with a smile, subtly waving her other hand.

"She's right. If we had any doubts about your abilities, they have certainly been quelled."

"Even if you do need to calm down, I admit that your skills as a huntress and leader are commendable."

As two new voices were heard, the rest of Team RWBY walked out onto the roof, bringing a genuine smile to the young leaders face. "Thanks you guys...I've been worried for a while. It's a lot of pressure we've been given. But, I think we can handle it." She said as she prepared to stand up, only to find three lights streak down from the sky. The members of Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded, various serious expressions on their faces. They knew that they would have to go into the emerald forest, and track down the source of the lights.

Authors Note: WOW! This came to me a lot more easily than I thought it would, and it looks like things are shaping up to be interesting! Keep an eye on the story for another update sometime soon, and please do leave a review if you have any comments or criticism, it would help greatly!


	3. An Update

Sorry everyone. I know that a ton of you have followed my story now, and that you all must be expecting a new chapter or an update. For that, I apologize. Right after I submitted the previous chapter, crazy things started happening in my real life which I prefer not to go into. However, rest assured, I am working on a new chapter, now that things have fallen back into a sort of lull. I won't be updating as often as I did when I first published this story, nor will I take as long as I did to give you this update. I will attempt to be more and more frequent as it becomes more and more possible. Until then, I would very much appreciate your patience and understanding while I work on this next chapter!


	4. An Unfortunate, But Long Overdue Update

So. It's been what..nearly two years now? I promised you all a new chapter, and after that, my life got crazy. Between school pounding me into the ground, writing for pleasure taking up the majority of my time, and the things that happened to me in my real life after that, I didn't really have time to come in here. Unfortunately, looking back at this story..I won't be able to finish this. The characters from RWBY have changed so intensely that this would be a dark story all the way through, and my plan to have Sora and Riku become displaced, rather than actually land on Remnant..it would have essentially been pointless.

I know that at least 13 of you are going to be very sad hearing this, but I will work on a new story soon. I have a great deal of extra information to work with due to how my life has progressed. I hope that some of you will follow me to whatever I decide to work on next.


End file.
